


Firsts

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Girls' first times, Hinted Regina/Dominatio, Light Angst, Pain, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 786A girl’s first time is rarely a pleasant experience. And for Regina, this holds very true, and even the times after, it’s always been less than enjoyable…





	

Regina has never felt like being born a girl is a bad thing. She’s never felt any sort of distaste over her gender, and never even considered changing under any circumstances if she were given the option.

But there was one thing that had made her temporarily reconsider on more than one occasion…

She’s only twelve years old when she experiences her first time, and while she hasn’t cried in years from pain that had been inflicted on her, the pain she was going through now put it all to shame and almost has her screaming in agony and wailing in pain as tears roll down her face. Her fingers are clawing at bare skin and she’s short of breath and she’s trying so hard not to whimper as she feels her legs cramping up from the tension in her muscles.

Even when her Dad comes to help her, the pain just doesn’t go away…

And there was _so much blood…!_

 

It doesn’t even end there; every other time after, the pain doesn’t go away and doesn’t lessen, and while she learns to bear with it and manages to stop her tears… it just doesn’t go away… and the blood just won’t _stop!_

She’s thankfully learned to prepare herself for it somewhat, but it doesn’t lessen it under any circumstances… and there’s still the moments where it hits her unaware and has her crying out in the middle of the night.

 

“ _Nnnaaarrgh!!_ ”

The roaring scream is out of her throat before she can stop it as the pain rouses her from her sleep and Regina curls up on her side, her fingers clawing at her stomach as she feels her tendons tensing up and cramping up her legs. She’s quick to grit her teeth to muffle the oncoming screams, but it’s already too late; the others have already woken up.

“Regina?!” comes the almost perfectly chorused cry as her friends come over to crowd around her flimsy hotel bed. She hears their worried cries but can’t differentiate who’s who, and really, it doesn’t matter right now. She’s a little more focused on the Six-be-damned _pain!!_

She hears Terry saying something from the side… something about knowing what’s going on or something? It’s a bit hard to tell, but it sounds like she’s telling Domi to go get something from the owners, while Libby has to go to the bathroom and get something? Heck if she knows! The pain’s making it difficult to fuckin’ _think!_

Shortly after though, Libby is back and when Regina cracks open one eye through the pain, she spots her passing Terry a tall glass of water. The fuck?

“Regi, c’mon!” Terry says as she helps the brunette sit up— _fuck that hurt!!_ Goddamn pain’s shooting up her back now!—and holds out one hand, which holds two light blue pills. “Take these; it’ll help, I swear!”

Regina regards her friend as she gasps for breath, considering it, before she snags up the pills and shoves them down her own throat. She swallows them dry, and then accepts the water and guzzles it all down in less than a minute. As she finishes it, she passes it back to Terry and drops back on the bed with a groan and a whine of agony.

Domi’s coming running into the room then, gasping for breath as he’s holding something in his hands she can’t see. “I got it!” he exclaims as he holds it up.

“Good. Get it over here!”

Domi hurries over and then Regina can see what he’s carrying; a hot water bottle. What’s that for?

Terry takes it over and turns to Regina then, asking her: “Where does it hurt the most?”

The most? Oh that’s easy.

“Right now?” Regina hisses out. “My fuckin’ _back_ , that’s where!”

Terry nods and urges her to lift up a little, and makes sure that her nightshirt is covering her bare back before she puts the bottle down under her and then tells her to lower again.

“FUCK!! That’s hot!!”

“That’s the point!! Be glad you’ve got your shirt, now stop whining, will ya?!”

She wants to shout but she figures ‘why bother?’ and just remains on the bed, the heat of the hot water bottle gradually spreading along her entire back even through the flimsy material of her shirt. As the time passes, eventually the pain in her back lessens and her stomach stops its violent orchestra, allowing the muscles in her legs to relax again. She breathes in relief and just flops down, just letting the bottle’s heat move through her.

“You alright now?” Terry asks then, and she snorts.

“Depends on what you define as ‘alright’,” she points out, keeping one hand to her stomach, just in case.

Libby is humming as she adjusts her glasses. “That seemed… quite fierce. Is your start always this painful for you?”

“Oh yeah… ow, fuck…” Regina hisses softly as she tries to get a little more comfortable. Absently she can’t help but wonder what her Dad would say if he caught her cursing this badly. She was hoping that by now, with her being 19, it was okay, but heck, you never know.

“Damn… you got anything with you for it? I got a few spares if you want some…” Terry offers.

“Ah, no, thanks… I should still have some left in my bag.”

Or at least she hopes so.

She sits up slowly and goes for her bag to the side of the hotel bed, zipping it open and then rummaging around inside. She was sure she had some left…

“A- _ha!_ ” she exclaims as she pulls out the thin, green tube. “Knew I had some left!”

“Cool. Better use it before you need to toss your undies, huh?” terry jokes, and Regina chortles softly as she gets up.

“Yeah, no kidding… I’ll be right back.”

Regina silently heads into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her as she moves over to the toilet. She pauses briefly to look down at the tube in slight annoyance. She _hates_ having to use them… but with her choice in underwear, she has little choice otherwise.

With a heavy sigh, she flips the lid down and shimmies out of her shorts and then her boxers before she lifts her leg and plants it firmly on the lid. She first snags a piece of toilet paper to assess how much damage has already been done, but thankfully, there’s only a small blotch of red. So, after balling that up to toss later, she adjusts her position somewhat and puts the tube against her core after using the fingers of her other hand to open herself up. She breathes deeply, shutting her eyes, and then she pushes forward with her index finger. There’s some initial resistance, but it slips in smoothly enough.

After giving a small sigh, she steps back, tosses her garbage, and then tugs the rest of her clothes back on, before she head back out.

When she comes back to the room, everyone looks up to her, as wide awake as she is and she shrugs apologetically. “Sorry ‘bout the rude wake-up call, girls,” she says sincerely.

“Ah no biggie,” Terry says before anyone else can say anything, as Regina walks to her bed and plops down on it, resting her back over the hot water bottle. “So what’s the damage?”

“None, thankfully… so we don’t have to make a pit stop later for extra supplies.”

“Okay, cool,” says the redhead with a nod as she settles on a chair. “But damn… Must be rough to have it start so painfully, huh?”

“Definitely,” Regina mumbles. “I’m just glad it kicked in during the night rather than in the middle of a hunt…”

“Yes, that would have been extremely inconvenient,” Libby agrees after pushing her glasses a little further up her nose.

“To say the least, yeah,” Terry mumbles.

Regina hums in response, unmoving for a little longer, before she finally decides to talk. “So how do you girls deal?”

Terry snorts and says: “A lil better, but not much… I get pains at the second day… so I usually _do_ end up with some damage…”

“Dang… Libby?”

“Thankfully, I do not suffer any pains… but it does make it annoying when it hits unexpectedly,” the bespectacled girl says calmly. “Thankfully, I am able to make a rough calculation on when it will strike.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised…”

“Does it last long, Regina?” Libby asks after a moment of silence.

“Four days, usually. You?”

“Like five, usually…”

“Six.”

“Huh… guess my stomach’s just trying to get it all out ASAP, huh?”

“It would appear so, yes…”

They laugh at the implication that Regina’s stomach is just being picky with her and just trying to do what it thinks is best for her, but it's during this that something strikes her as of…

And then she realizes; Domi’s gone.

Regina frowns as she sits up and looks around swiftly. “…Where’d Dom go?”

“Whuh? He was just… …well shoot,” Terry mumbles.

Libby hums. “Perhaps he felt… uncomfortable, discussing this matter.”

Regina winces at the implication and then sighs. Yeah, that makes sense; no matter how long they’ve been friends now, and no matter how Domi dresses himself, he’s still the only odd one out of their bunch; the only man in a group of girls. Of _course_ he’ll be getting uncomfortable when the girls start talking about _those_ times… that’s not something you’re supposed to discuss in front of men. Hell, she doesn’t even dare in front of her Dad!

“Darnit… I’ll go look for him,” she offers, because she knows him well enough to have an idea where he’s gone.

She pulls on some pants, slips into her shoes (without socks for now) and pulls on her Dad’s old jacket, zipping it up before she heads out of the room, promising to be right back. She takes a moment to walk, because her stomach and back are still aching a little, but she finally makes it to the hotel’s roof. After a moment of looking around, she smiles softly to herself as she spots the familiar figure sitting on the edge of the roof, arms wrapped firmly around his knees with his pale hair hanging in wavy curls down his back.

“Domi!” she calls out as she walks over, and he jumps in alarm before whirling around.

His face is clear of the makeup he wears during the day, and many who’ve only seen him with it would deem him to be unrecognizable without it, but Regina’s known him long enough to know what he looks like just fine. Even without the makeup, it’s hard to tell at a glance if he’s male or female from his face alone, but Regina likes to think otherwise.

“Ah… Regi…” he says, coughing briefly as his voice cracks. His voice isn’t very “manly”, either, but it’s not really… well, feminine, either. It’s like right in between, and that’s just fine.

She moves over and settles on the edge next to him, letting her legs hang off the edge. “You okay? You just up and vanished on us.” She isn’t upset, of course, and she makes sure he can tell as much from her expression.

“Ah… sorry,” he says as he reaches up and twirls a lock of his hair around his finger. Regina often wonders if _that_ is how he’s gotten it to curl so much… “I just… yanno… needed some air.”

“Yeah, of course, I can see that…” Regina murmurs, deciding to play along. If there’s one thing she’s known for a while now, it’s that when it hits for her, you _can_ actually smell it if there’s no other real scents around. And yeah, it’s not a pretty smell, she admits… it’s made _her_ sick on more than one occasion. “But you could’ve grabbed a coat before going out… or at least your shoes, silly!”

“Huh? …oh! Woops!”

Regina laughs as Domi titters behind his hand as he regards his bare feet. Good lord, though, she’s seen a man’s feet plenty of times before (her Dad, Gladio, Iggy… so yeah…) and they’ve always been _huge_. But _ooooh_ no, not Domi; his feet were dainty and small compared to any of them. Hell, he could fit into Libby’s shoes if he really wants to, and she’s the shortest of them all.

“So hey…” she starts, finally. She knows she has to bring it up, no matter how much she doesn’t want to.

“Hm?”

“Were you uncomfortable?”

“…!! U-uncomfortable? About what??”

“Domi, please; can we not dodge around the subject tonight? You _know_ what this is about.”

She hates putting him on the spot; he’s just too adorable sometimes, but this needs to be done.

He flinches, before he turns away and looks out into the darkness, illuminated only by Old Lestallum’s massive beacons, meant to keep the daemons at bay at all times. He starts braiding his hair, and Regina can tell he’s trying very hard to think of what to say.

“…it’s just…” he starts after a well, his voice almost a pitiful squeak. “…I can’t… I just wish I could… relate to the rest of you…” he admits finally.

Regina frowns in question, before the meaning sinks in. Is he for real, though? He wants to go through _that_ just to be able to relate?

“No, you don’t.”

“Wha…!? Yes I—”

“Trust me, Domi; you don’t,” Regina interrupts, leaning forward on her knees. “It hurts, it’s annoying… heck, I wouldn’t wish this on _anyone!_ If I could change one thing about the human race… yeah; this would be it.” She looks at him firmly and states: “So please… don’t say that you want to experience this pain… coz I don’t want to see you suffer like we do. Kay?”

He’s looking at her in what seems like shock and surprise, for a long time, but in the end, he just smiles slowly and she breathes in relief when he promises he won’t say it again. That’s a load of her shoulders. She helps him up and tells him they should be heading back before Libby and Terry send out a search party.

“Oh, and next time we make you feel less than comfy… feel free to whack us upside the head, alright?”

“What? I can’t do that! Terry would certainly clobber me and Libby would twist my ear off!”

“Oh ? And what about me, hm?”

“Well… I think you’re the only one who won’t do anything…”

She chuckles. “You sure?”

“…um…”

“I would…” She pauses and suddenly reaches out, pinching his cheeks. “Pinch those chubby cheeks of yours!”

“Wha-what?! I-I-My cheeks are _not_ chubby!!”

And Regina merely laughs as she races him all the way back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... -has an anime-style paper fan at the ready- WHO was having dirty thoughts when they read the summary and the first few paragraphs?


End file.
